darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Fanon Wiki
|species=Fanboys |allies=........... |enemies=Wookiepedia |objective=*To rampantly destroy all Mary Sues *To write respectable fan fiction |successes=Let's not get into that |failures=Let's not get into that either }} The Star Wars Fanon Wiki is a Communist government wiki devoted to nonsense fan-fiction and fanon. It is basically Darthipedia, although far funnier (LIES UPON MORE LIES! - We WILL Destroy your planet.Even God agrees. On this wiki, you can find awesome stuff such as Iznicans, "Mary Sue" characters, and black English singers. Oh, and don't forget about gorgeous female Twi'leks which shoot rockets from their nipples. They are like Aayla Secura, although far hotter. The best writer on the site is known as Wikimaniac, for his maniacal-ness. The bestest featured article of the site is Lightninny, who has about 1 zillion Force powers and has lived for 10,000 years, like any other Mary Sue. Lightninny is looked up to in the community, and is known as the best damn article in the entire site. The Decreasing Lords, the guys who vote on Featured Articles, voted the article as a Featured one about 6 times since the article is so great. Each time they up the standards for a Mary Sue Lightninny seems to have the upper hand and always knows what to write in. The wiki has about seven administrators but more than half of them are lazy or inactive. One of the bureaucrats of the Wiki is some idiot fanboy by the name of "Squishy." He often destroys fanoneer's planets for nonsense and idiocy. All fanoneers are the sons and daughters of the mother of fn fiction, and the father of all fan fiction, who goes by the name of "The New Messiah" (or simply "God") on the Wiki. The Wiki's greatest enemy was the retarded 7-year-old child of Darth Sorrow, nicknamed "Vacatour". He continuously harasses the ladies of Star Wars Fanon but is in turn raped and PWN3D by the administration. Even though he's a vandal with no powah, Vacatour is as much of a Lucas gusher as any other fanoneer on the Wiki, who also loves Kyle Katarn God himself. At one point in time, SuperShadow, also known as George Lucas' butt itcher, joined Star Wars Fanon and began promoting his fanon, which even the ridiculous fanoneers of Star Wars Fanon did not accept. His planet was destroyed and he was banned, his punishment being to ride the short bus for all eternity, alongside Vacatour. Originality The users of Star Wars Fanon are also very original. For real. All of their content is totally original and not inspired, copied, or ripped-off from anywhere. All of the users are extremely creative and never contradict canon.According to their userboxes, DUH! Some examples of their awesome original and non-contradicting crap work include: * Aragorn as Jesus Patrick Bach, Part 3 * Bateman as Jesus Patrick Bach, Volume 64 * Han Solo as Bern Adollu * CIS as New CIS Dealing with new users |Star Wars Fanon Administrator Drewton}} Administrators of Star Wars Fanon have been known to find blocking noobs an exhilarating experience. Seven blocks were inflicted upon users on the fifteen of October, 2008, and a few Darthipedia-esque administrators have been known to ban themselves for the sport of it. Administrator Brandon Rhea blocked himself eternally with the reasoning that he had "named and wrote his articles". Upon his election to the rank of administrator, the wacky user Drewton said that he found Fanon to be more enjoyable than Wookieepedia due to being able to block noobs vandals. Patriotism Star Wars Fanon is the most patriotic wiki this side of the galaxy, fighting against Communism in countries that have already abolished communism, go figure. Evidence of this can be retrieved from SWFanon's Block Log. Needless to say, this fight is far from over. SWFanon IRC Star Wars Fanon's IRC channel is often invaded by certain Darthipedians, people calling themselves Troyb and persons who are so powerful that they will remain nameless. The Star Wars Fanon junta has promised their users that this will be in the past and that glorious order will be restored.http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Proposal_to_change_the_IRC_policies Certain users demand op status, because they 'have to go in a minute'. More recently, Captain America has been posing as a dead suicide bombing terrorist named "Achmed". He makes frequent death threats against those he deems infidels when things do not go his way. Statistics The average age of Star Wars Fanon users has been confirmed as seven. Most of them have changed their names to "Darth Something".Darth Fanon made me do it! Newly appointed administrators have raised the average age of the wiki, but lowered the average IQ. Notes and references External links *''Star Wars'' Fanon Wiki: We're spreading the funny to a website near you! Category:Losers Category:Nonsense Category:Ridiculous organizations Category:Websites